The League of Ed-venturers' Ed-ventures!
The League of Ed-venturers' Ed-ventures! is a new written series to be made by Stuingtion. Summery Times are tough in the Republic, as many foes are threatening the remaining Je'Daii and the Jedi Order. As they and their allies struggle to maintain peace in the galaxy, the 2 legendary Je'Daii Masters, King Red Sea and Queen Novo of the Hippogriffs, discover a band of some unusual individuals known as The League of Ed-venturers, and their 3 main head, Ed, Edd, n Eddy by name are sensitive to the Force. So now the Eds must learn the ways of the Je'Daii and the Force to help the Republic stay intact or all is lost. Main Series *The Adventure's Beginning (beginning film) Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 1 End Movie: Season 2 # Rise of the Nightmare Empire Part 1 # Rise of the Nightmare Empire Part 2 # # # # # # # Lofty the Rescue Crane # # T.C.'s runaway to Breakfast # Rose the Railcar # Sherin's predicament # Bonjour Monsieur # Nasty Pizza Puff # Mad Seal Disease # Zoe and Pepper's feud # Much ado without Pranking # The Bad Sing Along Song # Mako's Sing Along Songs: The End of Mako's Songs?! # The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 1 # The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 2 Season 2 End Movie: Attack of the Sith Diesel and Rise of the Clone Army! Season 3 # The Race For Blythe Part 1 # The Race For Blythe Part 2 # The Race For Blythe Part 3 # Snakes, Cobras, and Mongooses # The Dark Plot # The Tempting Voyage # The Duchess of Boen Evoy # The Spy Squad's Mission # Lost in the Deserts # Missing in Action # Point of No Return # Naughty Nautical Bros # # The No Rules Club # Anger Management # The CMC's Horror Pizza Night # Just One Little Bite # Overhaul for J.J. # Jason Rides In # J.J. Sees Yellow # # Season 3 End Movie: Season 4 # Logging Railway Haunts: Story 1 - Trouble in the Tunnel # Logging Railway Haunts: Story 2 - Timber and Ol' Joe Mason # Logging Railway Haunts: Story 3 - The Haunted Gold Mine # Logging Railway Haunts: Story 4 - Past Shunter # The Young Giraffe # The Kind Centaurette # Undersea War # Mermaid and Seapony Attack # Prisoners # King Fellas # Runaway Skunk Train # TCI: Runaway Skunk Train #Quarantined # # Attack of the Wonder Pie Twins # Ocellus in the Dumps # #1206 and the Giant Boulder # #Sherin and the Haunted Mine # # Season 4 End Movie: Season 5 #Return to Boen Evoy # Wrath of Violet Wing # Fight of Honor # The Heroes of Clan Bravo part 1 # The Heroes of Clan Bravo part 2 # # The Fastest Engine Ever # Connie Breaks a Leg # The Fools' Box # Unidentified Flying Joyride # The Good Ol' Memories # The Super Epic Roller Coaster! # The Grouping # Test of Skill and Strength # To the Rescue! # A Unlikely Bond # Rails of War # Evasive Actions # Base Breach! # # Grace, Come Home Part 1: # Grace, Come Home Part 2: Season End Film: The Last Train Prime Season 6 #Sherin and Nelson's Fantastic Race #Sherin's Promise #Not-so-slow coaches #Too much work! #Terri the Tramway Diesel #Hugs' Tightrope # #Two Faces of Snotlout # #Serutnev-de Serutnev-de fo Eugael Eht # #Neville Gets Lost # # # # # #Brian's Ways of the Force # # # # Season End film: The Rein of the Ice Wizard Season 7 #Great Valley Battle #Lost in The Mysterious Beyond #Battle of Courage and Faith # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 End movie: The Chronicles of Equestria: Return of the Centaur Princess Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 End Movie: Changeling in Distress Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 11 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 12 # # # Voices of the Emperor # Destinies # Sacrifice # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Finale Movie: The Final Last Stand Specials * Thomas' Autobot Mystery (one hour special) * New Trainbots and a Terminator (Season 3 special) * * The Tank Engine Nutcracker Special * Connie's Grand Adventure: The Search for Ahsoka Tano (season 5 special) * The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Last Crusade (Season 5 special) * Hanah and Roberta: Home Alone (Season 6 special) * The Legend of Sturider Thom * * Apocalypse of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion Movies *Dark War Time (takes place in the middle of Season 1) *Thomas' Place as a Prime (takes place after Dark War Time and season 1 movie) *The Foal, The Dark Alicorn, and The Sith (takes place in the middle of Season 1) *Sly Wilde (Season 1 movie) *Sly Wilde II: The Magnum Force (Season 1 movie) *Sly Wilde III: The Fox Enforcer (Season 1 movie) *Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom (starting movie of season 2) *The Jedi, Je'Daii, and Sith Wars: The Movie (season 3 starting movie) * * *Stardust: The Wish Creator (season 3 movie) *The Mystery of Quma (season 3 movie) *The Undersea Kingdom (season 3 movie) *Wild West Escapade (season 3 movie) *Sly Wilde IV: Sudden Impact (season 3 movie) *Sly Wilde V: Dead Pool (season 3 movie) *The Doomlock Redemption (takes place after the Orcaponycopia Battle arc) *Legend of the Cartoon World Magic Engine (season 3 movie) *The Engine Games (middle Season 3 movie) *Ed, Edd, n Eddy & the Mystery of The Blue Ruby & The Black Pearl (beginning Season 4 movie) *The Great Gold Rush Adventure (takes place during season 4) *Revenge of The Ultratron (Season 4 movie and takes place after New Trainbots and a Terminator) *The Chronicles of Equestria: The Jedi, The Dragon Sith, The Centauress (Middle Season 4 movie) *The Eds into Darkness (season 4 movie) *Hanah Streaker's First Movie (season 4 movie) *Ace Uno: Tale of A Griffon Smuggler *The Darkness of Cyclous (Season 5 beginning film) *Precella the Pegaraffe (season 5 movie) * * * *Sector 12: Welcome to the Galaxy (season 5 movie) * *Gauge of Extinction (Season 6 movie) *Wrath of the Future! (takes place during season 6 and comes after Gauge of Extinction) *Rein of the Changling Order (season 7 beginning movie) *The Rein of Godzilla (Season 7 movie) *The Plot of Darkness (Season 7 movie) *Trainbots: Thorn Jab (Season 8 begining film) *The Last Train Knight (season 8 movie) *Attack of Biollante (Season 8 movie) *Operation: Destroy Crocodillia! (Season 9 film) * * *The Ultimate Kaiju Battle (Season 9 movie) *Alicorn Jewel War: War for the Jewels (Season 10 movie) *Alicorn Jewel War II: War to End (Season 10 Movie) * * * * * Trivia *This series will not be connected to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures, Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series, Little Bear's Adventures series, and The Many Adventures of the Griffin/Eeveelution Family. And it will feature many things not featured in them. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The League of Ed-venturers' Ed-ventures!